


Broken Dreams

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Series: To Be Whole [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Asteroids as S/S daughters, F/F, F/M, Female Zoisite, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Usa fixed one problem, but something much more dire was broken in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party's in the Past...Present...

Gathered in the Outers’ backyard, ChibiUsa and Diana said their goodbyes to the Senshi and the Shitennou of what would now be their corrected past. Last for ChibiUsa, save for her parents, was Michiru, whom she hugged extra tightly and long.

“Hey, I’ll be there, sweetie. You think I’m going to risk leaving your musical education to Sachi?”

The teen laughed a bit, but did not let go for a moment longer, whispering. “It’s not fixed if you’re not there.”

“I will be.” Michiru kissed the girl’s forehead. “I promise.”

“Ok.” ChibiUsa nodded and then let go, running to Usagi and Mamoru. “I know. It’s silly. You’ll be there waiting for me on the other side. And I love you both as Mom and Dad, but I like you here too, before me, before you’re the queen and king, and I am going to miss you!”

Both the adults held her tightly, “We’ll miss you, too, Chibi Usa. So much. I can’t wait to be your mom.” Usagi was trying not to cry. She was failing as badly as her future daughter, but she was trying. “We’re lucky. Who else gets to know their child before they’re ever even pregnant.”

Mamoru was not crying, though he held his wife and future daughter as tightly as he could. “We’re so proud of you, Usa. So very proud. And we love you. Tell your parents to give you extra ice cream when you get home. You earned it.” 

That last bit brought a bit of chuckles from the group as Luna and Artemis walked Diana over. “Usa…”

The girl nodded and took her mother’s hand as she turned and held her arm out for Diana who jumped into it after nuzzling her own future parents one last time. Mamoru placed his hand on Chibi Usa's shoulder, until she stepped out of reach and let go of Usagi’s hand.

“It’s Time.” Setsuna had said her goodbyes to both girls and then transformed and waited. As she spoke, the time portal opened, making her frown slightly. “I didn’t…”

Out of the portal flipped four girls around Usa’s age. Each girl nailed her landing as if it were a gymnastics competition, and then the youngest, dressed in blue, squealed and ran to Usa, throwing her arms around the other girl, “Usa! Hi! Pluto sent us back because you’re not done yet. We missed you, and now we get to come to the past, too! Isn’t that just perfect!” Pulling back slightly she leaned down and hugged Diana, “And you too, Diana!”

Usa blinked at the girl, then at the other three. “Um...who are you?”

“Chibi Usa?” Ami was frowning slightly as she watched. “Do you not know them? They’re the Asteroid Senshi.”

The exuberant girl was pouting as one of the older girls, dressed in pink, drew her back. “We knew she might not. Kotone just got excited. Our apologies, Princess.”

Usa shook her head, “I’m sorry, they just...you didn’t exist in the future we came back to fix. I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.”

The adults exchanged looks with one another, though no one said anything.

It was the girl in green, the tallest and apparently oldest, who shrugged. “It’s nothing to apologize for Usa. Pluto explained it to us, and Kotone could explain it if she’d stop pouting.” The youngest stuck her tongue out in response to the reprimand. “But Dad calls it a 'time hangover.' I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“Gee…” Joji commented with a smirk as he looked at Nobuo, “Wonder whose daughter she is.”

The girl paused, her eyes widening in fear, and she shook her head. 

“It’s ok, sweetie. We’re fairly bright people. You didn’t give anything away that we would not have figured out. I promise.” Makoto’s voice was warm, and the girl relaxed a bit. If anything it had been Usa’s comment about them not existing that was the most telling.

Suddenly there was laughter. Giggling that grew until both Usagi and Mamoru were barely standing up.

“Um...I think you broke the Queen and King.” The girl blushed as she looked at Makoto, “Mom.”

Mamoru tried to wave off the concern as the others watched them, though it didn’t help when Luna and Artemis started laughing too.

“What exactly is so funny?” Unfortunately for Kenshin, his tone of command only brought about snickers from Joji and Sachi.

“Now...now you...all...know what it’s like…” Mamoru tried to breathe so he could explain. “To...have your daughter...fall out of the sky...and to know..things...you shouldn’t yet.”

Sachi grinned, “Ah, yeah, that’s our Endymion!” Joji and she fist-bumped, even if they did keep casting looks at the girls and trying not to look at the Senshi.

“As fun as this is.” Michiru was smiling as she spoke up. “I suggest we move inside. And perhaps learn names and why exactly you young ladies are here?”

* * *

Once everyone was settled into the living room--which even as a large room seemed rather croweded, it was Mamoru who began. “So, I suppose we should start with names.” He was no longer laughing, but his smile was large and his voice warm.

“No.” The voice was firm, and the teen in red with dark hair, set her cup down. Her expression was determined, her mouth set in a firm line. “With all due respect, you already know too much. You can call us by our titles.”

“Why can’t we know your names? Surely that won’t hurt the future in any way.” Usagi’s voice was gentle but confused. Chibi Usa had been secretive her first time to the past, but she’d been younger, scared, and there without permission. Surely this was different.

“My parents gave me my name for a reason, and I do not want that reason to be because I told their past selves what to name me!”

Rei raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her own tea before speaking. “So you would be called Vesta at school? That kind of an unusual name might draw even more attention to four new students suddenly transferring in.”

The teen’s eyes narrowed, and she jutted her chin out. “We are not here to go to school. We are here on a mission.”

“And while you are here,” Rei’s voice remained calm, ignoring the girl’s stubbornness and pretending not to see the smirks of the others or whatever Joji’s goofy expression meant. “You will attend school. This is not a debate, Azumi. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am…” Her shoulders drooped, the stubbornness seeming to wilt out of her. And then her head snapped back up to look at Rei. “How?”

“It was my mother’s name. I’ve always known if I had a daughter, I would name her, you Azumi.”

Azumi beamed, “Oh ok! Good!”

Joji leaned over to Sachi and whispered, “I think future me has permanent empathic whiplash…” Sitting up straight, he smiled as Sachi pursed her lips to keep from laughing. “So, my little iris.” Azumi giggled at that, and Rei looked at him with a questioning expression. He simply shrugged, “It fits. How old are you? If you’re from the 30th century, I think it’s safe enough if we know your age.”

“I’m 14!” Azumi grinned, “And that’s what you call me, too!”

One of the other girls, the one who looked almost as if she could be Chibi Usa’s twin sister coughed a “13” out.

“Fine, I’m almost 14, but close enough!”

“And I’m Kotone! I’m 12 years old, and very happy to be here!” The youngest beamed, “And just because I’m the youngest, does not make me a baby. I can fight and help with the mission or Ms Pluto would not have let me come to the past, which would have been completely unfair, but she did so I can!” She nodded briefly and then grabbed a couple of cookies as the adults exchanged amused looks.

The oldest girl smiled, took one of the cookies from Kotone with a soft, “That’s enough sugar for you.” She then stood and bowed in one seamless and graceful motion. “Midori, 16, and the leader of the Asteroid Senshi, at your service.”

Once she had sat back down, the remaining girl rolled her eyes, muttered “show off,” and then grinned at the adults in a way that spelled trouble. “Kazumi, 15, three weeks older than the princess and her body double.”

“Only because you were premature! You cheated!”

Everyone turned to look at ChibiUsa who was blushing. 

Sachi spoke up, “I thought you didn’t remember them, Princess.”

“I...I don’t know how I know that. I just do. And I know I tell her it was cheating.”

“A lot.” Kazumi grinned, nodding.

“You’re remembering!” Kotone squealed as she hurriedly stuffed the last cookie Midori had allowed her into her mouth and moved to tackle hug ChibiUsa.

The girl chuckled as she righted the two of them, “Bits’n’pieces. Enough to know I should have expected that!”

“Anyone else get the feeling that these five are trouble?” Nobuo grinned.

“Six!” Diana mewed at being left out.

During the laughter and affirmations from the other adults and protests from the girls, only three noticed that Hotaru left.

* * *

Haruka found Hotaru in her room. “Hey, Firefly. You ok?”

The girl was sitting on her bed, turning the light on and off of one of her favorite lamps. She shrugged, but did not look up.

“You want to talk about it?” Haruka moved to sit beside the teen and was not surprised when Hotaru threw herself into her arms and buried her face against her.

“They don’t seem to recognize me, or know me, or maybe they do, but they don’t care. It’s like I’m not even there. Usa and Diana have all these new best friends, and I won’t even matter anymore!” She sobbed into her Papa’s arms. “And they get to grow up together, and I only get to be the same age when they come to the past, and we all know this is the last trip, probably, because she can’t come back once Usagi gets pregnant, and I just want my friends!”

“Oh, kiddo.” Haruka wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and held her tightly. “I don’t know about the Asteroids, Firefly, but I promise you that Usa and Diana will always love you.”

Hotaru sniffled, “How do you know?”

“Because the three of you almost made me deaf when they first arrived from all the squeeing! They are never going to stop being your friends. I promise.”

“Ok.” Hotaru nodded against her and then pulled away. “But, if it’s ok, I think I’m going to stay in here a bit longer, ok?”

“Of course, Firefly.” Haruka kissed her forehead and then left her playing with her lamp.

Michiru was waiting for her in the hallway, and she grabbed the other woman’s hand. 

“I know.”


	2. The Fight Begins

Usa was completely bewildered by Kotone. Well, by all the girls, but the youngest one most of all. As they walked through Azabu, she would keep exclaiming over everyday things: people riding bikes, cars, trees, buildings. The others seemed to be impressed as well, but Kotone took it to a completely different level.

Kotone was currently walking beside her. “Can we go to the park? I want to see the park! Or a mall! What’s a mall like? Can we go to a mall? Is there a mall nearby?”

Looking at the girl and then at the older one’s, Usa gave up and laughed. “You act like you’ve never seen a city. Crystal Tokyo is even bigger than Tokyo is now, and it has parks and malls and bikes and...ok, the cars are completely different, but…”

“She’s just excited.” Midori interrupted Usa, as Kazumi linked arms with the confused princess. “It’s just very different from what we know in the future.”

“I know what would be exciting though!” Kazumi captured Usa’s attention fully. “You should take us to the Crown Arcade! See where it all started, where our moms became friends and Senshi and used to meet beneath! Oh! Do you think the headquarters are still there? That’d be so cool! Or the Sailor V game! It’s so unfair Mom has her own game and I don’t, but whatever.”

Usa giggled, “You talk as fast as Kotone!”

“Faster.” Azumi smirked. “We had a contest. Kazumi’s a smidgen faster than Kotone. But I agree, the Crown would be nice. We could get ice cream.”

“Mean! Also yes, please please please! Do you think the Sailor V game would still be there?”

“I think it still is, but it’s an old game. People don’t really play it anymore.” Usa shrugged as Kazumi pouted at that. “I don’t think the headquarters are there anymore either, but ice cream would be good. I can probably get something for us to split.”

Kazumi hip-bumped her look-alike. “Don’t be silly! Daddy gave me enough money for whatever we want.”

“When...did you just call Kenshin, ‘Daddy’?” Usa stared in wonder. He didn’t still terrify her, but the man did still intimidate her even after a couple of weeks and watching plenty of the strangest flirting she'd ever seen between him and Minako..

“Of course! That’s who he is, silly, and when we said we were leaving, he slipped some to me, mainly because I’m pretty sure he didn’t think anyone else would have thought to do so, and because he’s Daddy! He always does things like that!.” She shrugged. “So come on! Ice cream and Sailor V!”

* * *

Nobuo looked over the instructions and scowled. “I feel like becoming a master carpenter would take less effort. Ok, piece _g_...which I think is this one…”

“No, that’s _h_.” Makoto chuckled and took the directions from him before beginning to lay out the pieces appropriately.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this…” Nobuo shook his head as he grabbed the screwdriver. “Assembling a bed for our sixteen year old daughter before ever putting together a crib...or before I’ve even asked her mother out on a proper date.”

Makoto chuckled, “It is a bit weird.”

“Makoto.” Waiting until she was looking at him. “Look, no pressure. We’ll have her, even if it’s not in the usual way, I mean, if you want to, so this has nothing to do with her at all. Though I do hope you will want to have her, because she seems like a really great kid, but I mean your body and all and I totally respect whatever choices you make now or in the future. But, really, I was going to do this anyway.”

“Nobuo.” Makoto interrupted him, grinning, “Shutup. Put the screw driver down. And kiss me.”

* * *

“Are you really upset I paid?” Minako tried desperately to keep the laughter out of her voice as the pair exited the clothing store. Kenshin insisted on carrying the bags and was scowling ever so slightly. “You realize it’s not some kind of judgment on you or your manhood or your ability to support a family when you have one.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned in response.

“For someone who has only let me take you out once and who glares at our wrists whenever you think I’m not looking, you seem oddly happy about this.” 

Minako laughed, “She doesn’t make the choice for me, Kenshin. And what do you mean I glare at our wrists!”

When he only looked at her, she huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting a choice. Neither our future daughter or red strings determine anything. Now, enough distracting, what’s really bothering you?”

He said nothing and focused his attention ahead of them. Minako forced herself to take a deep breath and be patient. She wanted to push. She also knew exactly how much good that would do her. “I saw you slipped Kazumi some money for their little outing to the city. That was very sweet of you.”

“I didn’t think anyone else had thought to do so, and it seemed the right thing to do. They’re kids, they should be able to go out and get a snack.”

Her laughter this time was gentler, and she touched his arm for a moment, “And it was sweet.”

They continued on in silence for a few minutes before he deflated a bit. His voice was soft but intense, and he did not look at her as he spoke, but she looked at him and saw the pain. “Beryl and Chaos stole much of my youth, and that of the others. Then we helped steal yours. Now our daughters come from the future to sacrifice their youths to fighting Chaos. No, Minako, I am not ok with this.”

“I know.” She looped her arm through his elbow and smiled when he looked down at her. “Except you’re wrong. My youth was not stolen, not by you, not by Chaos, not by anyone. It was through fighting Chaos that I met Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru. It’s the reason my cat started talking to me!” She giggled as she imagined Artemis’ reaction to that statement. “Yes, there were times it was difficult, and with Usagi being Usagi, maybe we all would have come together somehow anyway, but Kenshin, I got to be a superhero, and a star, and I had my own arcade game and little plushies! And Chaos would have come for us, with or without you.”

“I know but...”

“No, Kenshin. No buts, except that I do wish Chaos hadn’t gotten to you and the others, that you’d never had to have gone through that.” 

He smiled a bit and then sighed, “The girls don’t need that to unite them.”

Minako nodded, “True, but they’ve already been enthralled to Chaos. And they seem happy. I don’t think they are losing their childhoods now.”

“What do you mean they’ve already been enthralled, Minako?” His voice turned hard, but before she could answer him their proximity alerts on their phones were going off.

“It’s near us.” He nodded at her words, and they both indicated they were on their way.

* * *

The pair had quickly discovered that the youma was not vulnerable to either of their energy attacks. Venus would have acknowledged that there was something almost instinctive in the way that she and Kunzite fought together had she had time to think about it. He easily danced back to get out of the way of her chain and then came in for an attack as she drew it back, knowing she would not get him. Kunzite came in for an overhead slash with his sword as she dropped to both duck and send the chain around the youma’s ankles.

Unfortunately, the youma also got in hits; her shoulder burned from the wiping activity of one of the creature’s six arms and she was bleeding from a slash in her side. But years of fighting as Senshi allowed her to ignore them for anything more than inventory purposes. Kunzite’s discipline was just as good, and if she had not seen the hits he had taken himself, she would have thought him unscathed.

“Hi, mind if we join you? K! thanks!” Venus did not have time to grab the girl by her pink fuku and haul her back, though she was tempted to do so.

“What are you doing here?” Venus stepped back just a moment. Juno and Ceres were both there. Four fighters would make taking the creature easier, but it also meant more danger of a friendly hit.

“Helping. Also don’t worry. You might not know how to fight with us, but we know...duck!” Juno swung her war hammer, landing a brutal strike on one of the creature's arms as Kunzite ducked both her weapon and another blow from the creature. “How to fight with you.”

Venus watched for an opening, following Cere’s flail with her own chain, and together they successfully managed to disable an arm. 

Kunzite brought his sword down on another arm as Juno hit the same arm from below, severing it quite decisively. 

“Vesta, the crescendo is coming. Do you have a clear shot?” Venus did not know what Juno's question meant, though she did become aware of music.

Ceres ducked and rolled just in time for a fireball to pass over her head as the music grew and Juno did a flip backwards. Once Minako had thrown herself from the inferno that was now the creature, her eyes sought out the others to ascertain that they were all fine.

The crescendo ended and a fermata coincided with the explosion of the youma.

“Report!”

The two younger Senshi bounced to their feet as she stood with less show, unable to suppress a smile at Kunzite’s commanding voice.

“Not even singed.” Was Ceres’ far too perky response.

“All good here, too.” Juno sounded far calmer, though Venus was pretty sure there was some self-satisfaction in the answer. Not that Venus blamed either girl. They both fought well...though the flail was not a weapon she’d ever expected her daughter to wield!

“Nothing that won’t heal. You?”

“I’m fine. What was that music?”

“Pallas.” Ceres shrugged as if the answer was perfectly self-evident, but Venus did not miss the look of concern that Juno shot to where Chibi-Moon was guarding the youngest of the Senshi.


	3. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usa's and Diana's new memories catch up to them.

Neo Moon blocked the blade with her scepter as the arpeggio reached it’s conclusion, and rolled away as the crescendo built just as the bolt of lightning hit the youma. By the end of the fermata, she had come up to one knee and was aiming the wand not at the now disintegrated youma but at Pallas, sending the healing energy as soon as the other lowered the flute, keeping it going until panting turned into deep breaths and the youngest Senshi straightened her shoulders and grinned at her even as she called down her visor.

“Thanks, Moon!”

“Any time.” She could not help but smile as she stood and then turned to survey the scene. 

Clouds hung thick over the broken cityscape, casting the world into a dull grey, and her smile faded. She recognized this park, had come here often when she’d gone to the past to train or to fight. Now it was nothing more than dust and rusted equipment surrounded by the ruins of a once vibrant city. Ceres and Vesta were brushing themselves off, uniforms singed and dirty, as Juno ran over to check on the three of them.

Pallas called out cheerfully--how anyone could be cheerful in this setting always confused her, “Mom’s going to want to see to Vesta’s ankle as soon as we arrive, but otherwise, no serious injuries.”

Vesta grumbled, but Neo Moon could see that she was favoring her right foot as they moved together to form a circle.

“Pallas, Vesta, one last check before we return.” Juno’s eyes were sharp as she took in the superficial wounds.

Pallas slowly turned in a circle while Vesta closed her eyes and concentrated. Neo Moon took a moment to look at Ceres, who seemed oddly subdued, toeing the dust while they waited.

“All clear.”

“Yep, no others! Let’s go home.”

* * *

Pallas had been right. As soon as they arrived at the palace, Mercury and Nephrite were waiting for them, Mercury’s own visor down, though Pallas had retracted hers after checking for any other youma. Mercury’s scan was fast, as the woman did not even greet them but rather said, “Vesta, off that foot. Now.”

Which was apparently Nephrite’s cue as he picked up the Senshi, who huffed but did not protest.

“Transform, and everyone to the infirmary.”

No one protested as they did so and followed her, and even Pallas was quiet. Usa could not help but grimace as a wound she had not noticed on her arm began to sting.

Once they reached the infirmary, they all went to their accustomed beds, with Nephrite setting Azumi on hers.

Mercury worked fast, with Nephrite’s efficient assistance. All the Senshi and Shitennou had the training to help Mercury as who was available to do so was by no means a constant. 

When it was her turn, Usa protested, “See to Azumi’s ankle first.”

She was almost relieved that Mercury’s answer was a chuckle. “Azumi’s ankle isn’t losing blood. This wound is. I’ve already given her something for the pain.”

“It’s _not_ bleeding that much.”

“No, or you would have been carried in as well. Now there. Didn’t even require stitches.”

She glanced at her arm, already cleaned and bandaged, as Mercury moved to Azumi. Her other injuries would heal quickly due to being a Senshi, and even the arm would likely not scar. 

Glancing around, she saw a bloody bandage on Kazumi’s side, though the other girl shrugged. “Looks worse than it is.” 

Kotone was curled up on her infirmary bed napping--her usual post fight status since she was almost always healed on the field. Midori also had a bandage around her upper arm.

Mercury was wrapping Azumi’s ankle and telling her she’d be on crutches for at least a day when Venus entered. “Good job, ladies. A couple of notes, Moon…”

“No, Aunt Minako. We’re not having this argument again. I’m trained. I fight.”

Venus raised an eyebrow at her that had her scooting back on her infirmary bed a bit. She was positive half of the woman’s courtship with Kenshin must have been making intimidating faces at each other. “No, we’re not having that argument, Moon. However, in the future I want you to roll away at the arpeggio. I want you healing Pallas during the fermata rather than waiting for it to finish.”

“Oh.” Mercury made no outward signs of response, but Usa glanced over to the sleeping youngest Senshi. “Is she ok?”

“She’s fine.” Mercury finished wrapping Azumi’s ankle and moved to get the crutches the girl would need for the day.

“She is, but I want to take less chances with the Chaos energy. As long as it’s been single stragglers, it’s been fine, but if you were to be caught by a second before we can get reinforcements to you, I don’t want to take the risk.”

Usa nodded, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“That goes for all of you. If you can disengage during the arpeggio, do so and be ready with your attacks if needed by the fermata.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Three other voices chorused, and then in a flash of light, Venus was gone and in her place stood Minako. “Lunch is ready and you have the afternoon free. Go on. And you all did well today.”

* * *

Kotone was the last to join them at lunch, accompanied by her mother who kissed her forehead and then went to sit with the adults. The girl pouted as she took her place.

Usa studied the girl, but before she could ask what was wrong, Kotone was speaking.

“Mom says they changed the battle plan. That you’re supposed to heal me while I’m still playing now, which, is fine, I guess, but it’s not like I’m going to go back to being Palla Palla in the two seconds before you heal me!”

She blinked at her. The idea that Kotone could become evil again had never even occurred to her, despite her own history. The looks of pity on the other girls’ faces, though, said that they had thought about the possibility, or at least the idea that others would worry about it.

Diana answered, and Usa was glad that her friend was getting training in advising from her parents and that the rest of them had her. “That’s not what anyone’s worried about, Kotone. Trust me, if it were, you would not be allowed to use that technique without adult supervision.” The girl, still having some mannerisms of a cat even in her human form reached over to pet Kotone’s hair, the movement not unlike a cat’s kneading.

“They do supervise us!”

“Not directly. They let us fight without one of them present.” Midori smiled and reached for Kotone’s hand. “They treated all of us like this when we were first allowed onto the field, and with you, we fight different than we did before. We’re all learning. Besides, maybe a concurrent healing means you don’t always have to take a nap after you transform back.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yeah.” Azumi nodded. “Honestly, they still treat me with kid gloves. You missed it when I came in on crutches and Mom and Dad got all fussy and worried. It was embarrassing.”

“They’re our parents, Kotone.” Kazumi’s smile was subdued, but Usa was glad to see it at all. “It’s their job to worry and be protective and annoying.”

“Oh, ok!” Satisfied that that was settled, Kotone immediately perked up and began filling her plate, causing the other girls to laugh. 

“How’s your mom?”

Kotone did not ask which one, but shrugged, “Sleeping. You know how they are after their temple rotation, but she’s ok. I saw her this morning, and she had that look they always come back with, at least Mom does, sad but determined and exhausted. But she’ll be ok by this evening.”

“It’s not fair!” Usa all but jumped at Kazumi’s exclamation, and she realized why the other girl seemed so down. She was always off when it was her dad’s turn. “I mean, I’m glad Aunt Sachi is ok and you get her back, but it’s not fair. It’s not fair that we have to lose a parent one week out of every four.”

“Kazumi…” Midori’s voice had a note of warning.

“No, it’s not fair. And yes, it’s more not fair for Usa who only gets her dad one day a year, but it’s not fair for us either. Or for our moms.”

“It’s not.” Usa nodded, “And it’s ok. You can be mad. It’s not like it’s less unfair for you just because it’s…” She sighed, not knowing how to explain it, and just let the words trail off. 

Glancing over at the adults, she watched them. Her mother was how she always was, graceful and perfect and trying to be happy for everyone else. She saw the empty seats: her father’s, Aunt Sachi’s, Uncle Kenshin’s. And the two memorial chairs, covered in black but kept lovingly decorated by the others, but mostly Haruka, who ate in silence and never looked at the seats that represented Michiru and Hotaru.

“This isn’t right.” Usa shook her head and looked back to the others. “We have to fix this.”

* * *

With a gasp Usa sat up in bed, tears pouring down her cheek. Diana was whimpering where she slept curled on the pillow beside her, and the teen picked up the kitten and held her. “It’s ok. We’re going to make this better.”

“You are.” 

Diana came awake even as Usa looked to see Setsuna sitting in a chair watching them. The woman’s smile was sad, “Midori was wrong. This is the ‘time hangover.’ Come here, you two.” She held open her arms as the two teens moved to accept the offered comfort.


	4. Lessons in Chaos

“Hotaru!” 

The girl blinked her eyes open just as two bodies slammed into her bed. Arms wrapped around her and a kitten nose nuzzled against her cheek. She chuckled, “Morning.” As her eyes came into focus she was able to more clearly see her friends’ faces, the tear tracks on Usa’s cheeks and Diana’s eyes, big and sad. “What happened?”

“You weren’t there; you were dead. But we’ll fix it. I promise!” Usa hugged her friend tighter.

“That’s why the other girls don’t know me. Usa, I want to be there, too, but Setsuna-mama did not send them back just to protect me. What’s wrong?” Hotaru managed to wiggle into a sitting position while still holding her two best friends.

“I bet she would have.” Usa pouted at her and then sighed. “It’s wrong enough that you’re dead, and Michiru.” At Hotaru’s grimace, Usa nodded, “I know. But, it’s more than that. Dad...Mam...King...Dad’s asleep, except for one day a year! And the only life is in the palace. Outside the palace, everything’s dead and in ruins, except for straggler youma. It’s horrible.”

“But we’re going to fix it. With the Asteroids and you!” Diana’s voice was both hopeful and determined. 

“And we need to start now. I have something I need to do. So get dressed, and let’s go!” Usa gave her another squeeze and then sat up, waving her hand at her to indicate she should hurry.

Laughing, Hotaru got up and started to get dressed. She had to admit that despite how horrible the news was, she was glad that they were including her.

* * *

Briefly, Sachi allowed herself to take in the image of her daughter sleeping and Ami sitting beside her, watching over her. It was a sweet sight, and she smiled. Though it was only a moment before the reality of the circumstances caught up with her. Taking a deep breath, she entered the bedroom, “Still asleep, huh?”

Ami looked up and nodded.

Moving closer, Sachi took in Ami’s appearance. While she was certain that as both a Senshi and a med school student Ami could go relatively long stretches without sleep, it was clear to the musician that Ami was exhausted. She was still beautiful, but there were shadows under her eyes and a tired set to her mouth. “Did you get any sleep?”

The young woman shook her head. “She had nightmares.”

“You could have gotten me, Ami. I’m her mother, too, and was just on your couch. You aren’t doing this alone.” 

When the other started to speak, Sachi held up her hand. “No, don’t apologize. And yeah, wrong time for lectures about something that’s new to both of us.” She offered Ami a warm smile and extended a hand to her. When Ami accepted it, she gently pulled her to her feet. “I’ll watch over Kotone for a bit and make breakfast. Go take a shower. I’m sure that’ll help you feel better.”

Ami nodded, “Thank you. And I am sorry.”

“Hush.” Sachi kissed Ami’s forehead and then nodded toward the bathroom. “It’s ok. Go shower. Just remember, we’re in this together.”

* * *

 

“And where are you three ladies off to so early?” Haruka was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking water as they came down the hallway. She was dressed in her running gear, though Usa could not tell if she had already run or was on her way out.

Usa and Hotaru exchanged a look.

“Because that makes me think you’re definitely up to something. So spill.” 

“I need to go to Au...Ami’s. To see Kotone. It’s important.” Usa bit her lip. It was not fair to Haruka, she knew that. The woman had been nothing but kind and helpful in this time, but in the future...No, they would fix all of that.

Haruka nodded and put her glass down, “Then let’s go.”

“Huh?”

The racer grinned as she picked up her keys and cell phone, quickly typing a message to Michiru. “You’ll get there faster if I drive.”

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Sachi looked over her shoulder as she finished cooking the eggs to see Ami. “Hi and…” She transferred the eggs to a plate and set it down on the small table with a grin, “Breakfast is served.”

“Thank you. I um, I wanted to apologize…”

“Ami, don’t. There’s nothing to apologize for. Our first day as parents; she’s twelve; and it’s big and scary and new. And to be honest, not how I wanted to be making breakfast for her mother for the first time.” At Ami’s blush, Sachi’s grin grew bigger. Probably inappropriate, but she couldn’t help it; the woman was too cute when she blushed. “Just remember, we’re in this together.”

Ami nodded and smiled. “Thank you for coming over and everything. And for breakfast.”

“No problem, though I was surprised at how stocked your cupboard is!”  
.  
“Uh...yeah...Makoto…” Ami gestured at the cupboards and refrigerator, and Sachi laughed.

“That makes so much more sense. Let me guess, you forget to eat?”

Ami chuckled, “It’s happened. You never have with practicing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Fair point.”

Sachi watched as Ami pushed her food around on her plate for a moment, “Together, remember?”

“Yeah… so her normal stats are normal.” 

Sachi opened her mouth and then closed it before asking, “Huh?”

“The stats a hospital would look at: blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen, and the like. All within perfectly acceptable, even healthy, parameters.”

“Ok.” Sachi nodded, “But?”

Ami got up and grabbed a computer tablet, calling up a couple of graphs. “So chaos is not entirely bad. It’s a necessary part of the universe, of the world, of people. Without it we would not have had the Big Bang, evolution, even sporadic decisi…”

“Ami, the metaphysics some other time?”

“I just need you to understand that everyone has chaos around them at all times, even Usagi--though that’s...another time. This,” She turned the tablet so Sachi could see, “is a normal, healthy human’s chaos throughout the day. You can see that it fluctuates, and even gets pretty high, but these are all acceptable ranges. And this,” the chart expanded, “is a person controlled by chaos--either normal or one of us, and yes, that’s the same chart, that’s how much the difference is.”

“You measure people’s chaos...of course you do. Just tell me that Kotone’s numbers aren’t going to be in that upper range.” Sachi scrubbed a hand through her hair.

“They’re not, but they’re high. Higher than they should be.” Ami called up that chart. “But they’re going down and have been all night.”

Sachi let out a breath. “Ok, that’s good then, and the spikes?”

“They coincide with the nightmares, but I’m not certain on the direction of causality.”

“Ok.” The musician nodded as she looked at Ami’s data, “So, she’ll wake up when she comes back into the normal range?”

“I hope so.” Ami glanced toward the bedroom. “That’s the theory anyway.”

“Hey…” Sachi moved to hug the other woman. “She’s going to be ok.”

 

* * *

Haruka had caught enough of the conversation between the three girls on the ride that when she knocked on the door to Ami’s apartment, she did so harder than was necessary. She was pretty certain that the door was not responsible for either Michiru’s or Hotaru’s future deaths.

As soon as the door was open, Usa was pushing her way past, dragging Hotaru who was holding Diana, with her. “Sorry it took too long. I’ve got this now, though.”

The racer chuckled amusedly and then went to apologize to Ami, only to realize it was Sachi standing in the open doorway. “Huh.” She entered, though she was not entirely sure that the musician had invited her, and her eyes took in the folded blankets and pillow on the couch and dishes in the middle of being washed. “You spent the night?”

“My daughter is fighting off chaos the way most people fight off a fever, so I stayed the night. Save the protective big sister act for when it’s appropriate.” Sachi’s jaw was clenching, though she stood proud. 

“Good.” She nodded, “And fair eno….”

A bright flash of light from the bedroom, drew both their attention, and they were soon closing the short distance to the door.

 

* * *

“What?” Sachi blinked as she realized Sailor Neo Moon was standing at the foot of Ami’s bed and raising her rod toward Kotone.

“Steady, there.” Haruka’s hand was on her shoulder, and she felt her lean down a bit. “Look at Ami, she trusts Usa. You should, too.”

Ami had stepped back from the bed, and though there was worry, she seemed to be agreeing to whatever was going to happen. Her eyes met Sachi’s, and she nodded, given her a small half-smile. 

“Ok.”

She watched as Neo Moon held the rod steady in front of her, Hotaru and Diana to either side offering support and encouragement. “Moon Healing Escalation!” 

Despite the brightness of the light that came with those words, Sachi did not look away. That was her daughter being wrapped in the light, raising off the bed, arching in what looked like pain, and then dropping back to the bed. 

The moment the light faded, Haruka’s hand was off her shoulder and she was moving to the bed, even as Ami glanced at her laptop before sitting on the bed herself.

“Morning, Mom...Mama...um, everyone.” Kotone opened her eyes as she sat up and then laughed as she was enveloped in hugs. “Um, hi! This is nice. But what’s going on? How long did I sleep? I always nap a bit after fighting that way, but it’s usually just a short nap. Why is everyone looking so worried? Usa, why are you Neo Moon?”

“It’s morning, Kotone. You slept sixteen hours.”

“Oh! Mom, Mama, I’m sorry to have scared you. I’m ok now, though, I promise.” She grinned as she hugged her mothers, and Sachi had to admit the slight pink on Ami’s cheeks and the feel of their family was something she could get used to.

Usa transformed back in less of a flash, though Sachi glanced to see the girl scuffing her toe on the carpet. “You shouldn’t apologize, Kotone. I should. I um...forgot you needed healing after that. I’m sorry, to all of you.”

Kotone giggled, kissed her mothers’ cheeks and then slipped from their arms to tackle Usa. “Don’t be silly! Of course you didn’t remember yet! Ms Sets...Pluto told us it would take a sleep for your full memories to be restored, but you do now, and thank you!”

Sachi chuckled as she watched Kotone and glanced over at Ami who was smiling and who had slipped her hand into Sachi’s.

 

* * *

Mio examined her image in the mirror. The old purple gown was replaced with a flattering purple top and tight black pants. Her hair was shorter, but the cut had been necessary after Saorla’s less than subtle treatment. No matter.

She grinned, lifting her chin and looking in her reflection’s eyes. “Now, it begins.”


	5. The Sun in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls continue to settle in the past, the game begins.

When Joji reached the top of the steps, Rei was exactly where he expected her to be. Though a priestess rather than a miko now, she still swept the the Shrine before her own miko arrived after school to begin their duties. The act was simple, and yet Rei seemed so at peace as she did so, that Joji took a picture for himself, to capture the moment.

Then, as he had done daily for the past couple of weeks, he set his camera to the side, where it would be out of the way and safe, and picked up the waiting second broom. 

Joji had never considered any kind of cleaning to be relaxing or meditative. He cleaned when it was necessary, but always grudgingly. Yet here, with Rei, his thoughts calmed, the pressure of newly rediscovered abilities abated, and he could breathe, sweeping, cleaning, left to right, breathe in, left to right, left to right, breathe out, left to right, left to right.

And then he glanced to the steps that lead down to the street. To the bus stop. His hands tightened on the broom, his jaw clenching.

“Stop.”

Joji blinked and turned from the steps to look at Rei. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

She rolled her eyes, and Joji could swear he heard her say “idiot.” “That’s not what I meant. You do this every day. You relax, you meditate, and then you spiral into guilt.”

“I...thought I was the empath.” His smile was a bit rueful. 

Rei snorted, “I’m just observant and quite intelligent. You have to let it go. I won’t say that being under the control of Beryl and Chaos absolves you from everything, but all the girls were rescued, they don’t remember, they were ultimately unharmed.”

He nodded and sighed, “Thanks to you, Usagi, and Ami, not me.”

“Yes, but the fact remains. And you’ve done good since then, become a good man. It’s time to forgive yourself.”

Frowning and looking away, Joji shook his head. “That’s easier said than done.”

“I know.”

“How?” He looked at her, surprised, and saw the sincerity in her eyes, but felt no trace of pity. “You’ve…?”

She nodded. 

“I’m sorry.”

Rei laughed, and as beautiful a sound as it was, it shocked Joji, who just stared at her. “It wasn’t your fault. Honestly, it had nothing to do with you. But it did teach me, all of us perhaps, how easy it is to fall, to give in. And how important it is to forgive yourself.”

* * *

“Well,” Azumi joined the older four girls--five with Diana hiding in Hotaru’s backpack--outside the school building. “That was not half as painful as I expected it to be. It’s almost credible that Aunt Ami got her education here.”

The chuckles were interrupted by Kotone’s muttering as she approached. “Stupid school. Stupid teachers. Stupid students. Stupid...everything, stupid, stupid, stupid. I want to go home.”

“Um…” Hotaru exchanged looks with the other girls and then looked to the youngest, who was pouting, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Are you ok? Something happen?”

Kazumi wrapped an arm around Kotone’s shoulders, “This is about why you were in the hallway, huh?”

“Wait!” Midori looked at the girl as she blushed but did not pull away. “You were sent into the hallway? And you knew about it?”

“Yeah.” Kotone scuffed her toe against the sidewalk. “It was stupid. So stupid. We were doing math, and the teacher was doing square roots, and she said that you cannot take the square root of a negative number. So I said that she was wrong, that you could, just had to use imaginary numbers. And then everyone started to laugh and talk about imaginary friends and imaginary letters and imaginary colors, and then the teacher said that for the time being we had to stick to real numbers, and that just made everyone laugh harder. And then I said that was stupid because imaginary numbers aren’t that difficult a concept and that it is a real mathematical construct specifically for dealing with the square root of negative one, and then I was sent out for disrupting the class, even though I was right, and it’s not fair, and it’s stupid, and I just want to go home.”

“Oh!” Usa moved to the side of Kotone opposite Kazumi and hugged her. “I’m so sorry. Why don’t we go get ice cream, and we can go to a bookstore?”

Midori nodded, “We can look through the advanced math books, and Hotaru and I have calculus homework, if you want to help us with it.”

“Yes, please!”

* * *

Rei tolerated Joji’s presence at the shrine, because she felt some degree of sympathy for his struggles as he came to terms, once again, with his empathy and because he was quiet. Rei could tend to visitors, oversee the miko, and do fire readings, all while mostly forgetting that a once-lover, once-enemy was there, quietly working on one of his articles.

She set him fairly strict rules. 

He could not harass the visitors. _Talking to people is not harassing._ **It is if they want to be left alone.**

If he wanted to take photographs, her permission was necessary. _For each one?_ **In general, to protect visitors’ privacy.**

He could talk to the miko, as long as he did not distract from their work too much. _Who determines ‘too much’?_ **I do.**

He was allowed to use the kitchen, so long as he cleaned up after himself and Makoto was not there. _Wait...what does Makoto have to do with anything?_ **Your safety.** _Yeah, that’s fair._

And he was never allowed into the fire room or to disrupt her when she was doing a reading. 

Which would probably explain why he was silently waiting just on the other side of the open door holding a steaming cup of tea. Before she could say anything, he smiled, and she hated the way that smile affected her. She was a grown adult, not a teen, and certainly not…

“You’ve been in there a while.” He interrupted her thoughts, and she was rather glad of it. “I know I’m not allowed to disrupt you, but I thought you could use a break and some tea?”

Rei nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Probably. And tea would be nice.”

* * *

“Pallas?”

The call came over her communicator as the rest of the girls tried to herd civilians out of the way while she ran the analysis. “Electricity weakness.” She double checked a reading on the visor, “Biological core. Animal, not human...I...think it’s a squirrel.” Which was horrible! Who would make a youma out of a cute little squirrel! That was just wrong!

“Pallas, focus. Vesta, you’re with me.” 

“Yes!”

Juno raised an eyebrow at Vesta who just grinned in response as she finished clearing her quadrant. Her voice remained calm, decisive, as she continued, though Vesta was sure Juno was fighting her own smile. Now she saw the squirrel-ness, the sharpness of the claws, the speed, the weird weapon on its back that seemed like a furry club, she would enjoy her part of getting the evil spirit out of it. 

“Neo Moon, I want you watching for civilians and preparing to heal.”

“I can…”

“Yes, you can, but we have a full complement and that’s where we need you at the moment. Everyone else, engage but be careful.”

Vesta moved to join Juno. “You’ve got this.” And if she didn’t, it was just a squirrel. No, Vesta’s right hand clenched into a fist, and she shook that thought away.

It was hard to focus, to find the calm she needed. She had spent hours watching her mother do it so effortlessly, envying how easily she slipped into meditation.

_Don’t fight the thoughts, the distractions. Acknowledge them._ Her mother’s words, calm, patient, ran through her head.

Watching Ceres, Saturn, and Pallas fight the creature, the hits, the ducks, the sounds of impact. Feeling the static in the air as Juno charged beside her. The restlessness that was Neo Moon waiting to attack. The frustration she felt trying to find a center in all of this. Well, there was certainly a lot to be distracted by. 

_Let go of doubt._

At home, she never did this outside of practice. Youma were stragglers, just collections of loose energy, but there was nothing alive to use. And her exorcisms, even in practice were not as strong as her mother’s. But she wasn’t fighting alone, and there was no rush. 

_Take a deep breath and focus._

She raised the ofuda and began the chant, releasing it as Pallas rolled out of the way and it hit the youma, immobilizing it for a moment, and allowing those engaging it to get attacks in. 

See, you can do this.

Vesta had sent two more and was beginning to prepare a third, when a voice beside her spoke. “Together?”

Glancing over at Sailor Mars, she nodded and smiled, feeling bolstered by her mother’s past self. As they finished the chant and released, she heard Juno yell, “Down,” and watched the others, including Jadeite, roll out of the way as Juno’s lightning chased the ofuda, and then Neo Moon’s healing attack followed.

When the light returned to normal and the ozone cleared, a squirrel looked around confused before scampering away.

“You did well.”

Vesta could not help but grin at the compliment from Mars. “Thanks. I practice at home, but never get to use it.” 

Glancing at the others, she saw that Jadeite was fussing over Pallas’ arm, and that the youngest was trying to insist she was all right. Otherwise, everyone seemed to be fine.

“Hey, what’s that?” Juno moved to where the ground was charred, followed by Neo Moon. The leader of the Asteroid Senshi leaned over to pick something up. “It’s a tarot card…”

That got Vesta’s full attention, and she ran to join the other two. “Sun…” She glanced up; it was day time but overcast. “Maybe…” Vesta closed her eyes, concentrating.

_Darkness. Pain. Darkness. Suffocation._

She gasped and dropped the card, a hand going over her chest. 

Jadeite was at her side, though she was not sure when he’d left fussing over Pallas. “Breathe. It’s ok.”

Ceres had picked up the card. “A sun?”

Vesta shook her head, “It was dark, painful, like I couldn’t breathe. But I don’t know what it means.”

“We’ll do a fire reading at home.” Mars took the card, carefully, from Ceres. “You all did very well today. Jadeite, can you see them all home?”

He nodded and Mars had her arm around Vesta’s middle, supporting her. To her own dismay, Vesta leaned into it, still feeling weak.


	6. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues.

“Hey. You’re up early.” Makoto smiled as Midori came into the kitchen.

The teenager shrugged, “Thought I’d say hi before you headed to the bakery.”

Makoto chuckled softly and kissed her future daughter’s forehead. “I’m glad I...we do something right, at least.”

“What…” Midori frowned as she watched Makoto finish filling a box. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve messed up the future twice now. I’m glad to get to know you, Midori, but the fact you’re here means we failed somewhere.”

Midori rolled her eyes and picked up a cookie, taking a bite of it. “That’s ridiculous. If it were something you all did or didn’t do, Pluto could have just sent a note.”

That caused Makoto to chuckle, “I’ll pass that on to Setsuna. Sure she’d love that bit of advice.”

“Eh, Pluto, or Setsuna, isn’t as scary as she wants everyone to think she is.”

“Alright.” Makoto grinned, changing the subject. “Here’s lunches for everyone.” She put the last one into the bag.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” 

This time it was Makoto who shrugged. “For Azumi and Hotaru, or even ChibiUsa since she’s still staying with Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, no. Kazumi and Kotone, though…” Seeing Midori about to protest, Makoto smirked, “Ami barely remembers to eat, and while I’m sure she feeds Kotone, it’s probably all sandwiches. And Minako has many talents, but cooking is not one of them. That’s probably my fault for kicking her out whenever she tried to ‘help’ rather than teaching her, but it’s true regardless.”

Midori could not argue with that reasoning. “You still do that in future. Aunt Minako and Queen Serenity are exiled from your kitchen. And you pretty keep the bread hidden.”

“Good! So...I’ve been thinking. I think you and the girls should join clubs after school.”

“Mom…” Makoto almost laughed as Midori’s whine reminded her that the girl was a teen. “That’s not why we’re here. We’re here to fight youma and fix the future, not...waste time with clubs. It’s bad enough we’re stuck in classes that we can’t leave if there’s an attack!”

Folding her arms under her chest, Makoto met Midori’s glare with a calm patience. “I understand that, but you should make friends while you’re here, have a life outside of fighting. I don’t want you to be lonely.”

“I’m not, Mom, I promise. But...to that life thing...I was thinking, if you don’t mind me not coming to help at the bakery, I could help Dad coach the kids’ soccer team.” Midori grinned. “He’s taught me a thing or two, and I’m not bad.”

“I think that would be great.”

* * *

“You are way too chipper for this early.” Joji glared at her as Sachi joined him. “Aren’t musicians supposed to party all night and sleep til noon?”

She laughed and pressed a cup into his hands. “Wrong kind of musician, and here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“Why? Is it poison?” Thankfully, she didn’t lightly thwap him until he’d swallowed the first mouthful of perfectly doctored coffee. “Thanks. So what are you so happy about so early?” Had it been Nobuo or Kenshin, he would have included innuendo, but not with Sachi...or rather not with Ami.

“We’re alive.” Sachi shrugged, and before Joji could tell her how cheesy that was, she continued. “We’re awake. We’re serving our prince. The senshi don’t hate us. Uranus and Neptune,” Joji snickered at that, “aren’t trying to kill us. We have pretty awesome future daughters. What’s not to be happy about?”

Joji shook his head and took another drink of his coffee. “The fact that those awesome daughters are here to help us fight to fix the future?”

“Ok, fair, but otherwise...everything is pretty good!” She grinned at him and then took a sip of her own drink. “Is it getting any better?”

He didn’t have to ask what she meant by “it.” Sighing he shrugged. “Yeah. I can be around you guys, the Senshi, and, for the most part the girls, without it being bad. They are teenagers, so not surprised that every now and then that’s uncomfortable.” More than once he’d seen Azumi scowl at one of the others and then glance over at him. He was not sure how he felt about his teenaged daughter trying to protect him. “But others, crowds, not great. I just...I don’t remember it being this hard before.”

“Of course not.” Sachi gently bumped him with her shoulder as they walked. “You were trained in it almost from birth.”

“No, I mean this lifetime, too. My parents and teachers always just thought I was thoughtful, sensitive, compassionate.” Sachi snorted. “Hey, I was a good kid! I thought everyone had this ability. But then, after…” He gestured vaguely, “it was gone, and I thought maybe I had imagined it. And now… Anyway, how about you?”

“Eh.” Sachi shrugged again. “Mine’s not all the time, so better than you.”

“Liar. I can shut myself away and have enough material and photos that I can write and submit articles. You can’t do that.”

She shrugged and pulled on her hair, which was pulled back. He frowned, not having seen her do that in a very long time. “I practice all pieces more to make sure nothing happens. I’ve had to cut back on my teaching and no more practicing in random places.”

“There’s more to it than that, Sachi. I know you.”

“I...I hate the idea of Kotone using this power when I’m not able to help her.”

Joji nodded. “She’s been trained well though, and that one, I’m sure, is all you. Though it is odd she has your power. I bet you look cute pregnant.”

“And I bet you look cute with my fist in your face.”

A clearing of a throat made them both roll their eyes as they reached their destination. “If you’re going to join us for our morning run, you could at least be on time.” Kenshin frowned at them both.

Nobuo laughed as he threw his arms around their shoulders. “Ignore him. He’s always extra grumpy before he’s had his morning run and lecture. Hey, maybe this time he’ll berate one of you!”

* * *

The lunch rush was over and for now the bakery was empty of customers. The final batches for the day had been taken out of ovens and put in the case or on racks to cool. Though not yet closed, the lull was a good time to clean and a good time to meet. While it was not everyday that all five were available in the early afternoon, those who were came to help Makoto clean and chat as friends or meet as senshi.

From where she cleaned the outside of the display case, removing fingerprints and other smudges, Minako looked over to Rei. “Anything new?”

Rei shook her head as she swept. “No.” While she did not raise her voice, the frustration was clear, “I still know no more about why they’re here than we did when they first arrived.” 

“The card?” Makoto looked up from where she was cleaning behind the counter.

“Nothing more than Azumi first felt. Darkness, pain, despair...pretty much the opposite of anything you’d associate with the sun.” 

Ami sighed as she sprayed and wiped down a table. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve fought an enemy with insufficient data.”

“But we have more allies this time!” Usagi’s voice was almost cheerful, a contrast to the others, as she stood on a chair cleaning the windows. The others had long stopped protesting that she shouldn’t do that. “And we know they can be trusted.”

Makoto chuckled, “That is rather rare for us, isn’t it? So what do we do?”

“We defeat this enemy. Whyever the girls are here, it’s to do with this enemy. So we defeat it.” Minako’s voice was firm, that of a leader.

“And!” Usagi jumped down from the chair, “You get to know your daughters!”

* * *

She watched, hidden in shadows and cloaked in magic, as the lizard transformed into a youma. The portion of the park was as empty as any she could find, and the young senshi arrived quickly. The remaining civilians were herded away as the one in blue studied the creature.

Once the area was clear, the senshi turned their full attention to the youma. The blue one was now flanked by one in red and the one who was clearly a version of Sailor Moon. She smiled a bit at that, though it was a smile touched with pain. The remaining three, Saturn and a green and a pink clad senshi attacked the youma directly.

As the red one sent _ofuda_ at the youma, she saw two others arrive. Though neither Jupiter or Nephrite joined in the fighting, it was clear from their stances that they were ready to do so. So, she wasn’t the only one who wanted to see what the youngsters could do on their own.

Turning her attention back to the fight, she saw the youma get a solid hit in on the one in green and grimaced. The senshi, however, continued to fight despite her attacks with the war hammer being slower. After a few more attacks, the three moved out of the way as an _ofuda_ was followed by an arrow of ice. The creature screamed and then was enveloped by a healing light that she recognized.

As the light faded, the lizard ran off, and the adults ran to check on the younger senshi. Jupiter moved to the green one and began examining her arm as Nephrite checked on the others.

She made the slightest gesture with her right hand. Turning from the fight, she whispered, “Please,” and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

“Mom!” Juno glared at Jupiter, “I’m fine.”

Jupiter simply raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “We’ll let Mercury determine that. You did well, though. I’m very proud of you.”

The others had gathered around the two. “Everyone else is ok.” Nephrite reported, and the look he gave his daughter was a mixture of pride and worry.

Pallas giggled. As the youngest, it was good to see someone else getting fussed over.

“Hey, what’s that.” Ceres moved over to an object sticking out of the dirt where the youma had been. Pulling it out and knocking the rest of the dirt off it, she frowned, “Another card?”

Vesta sighed, “Here, give it to me…”

“No.” Despite the pain and her parents fussing, Juno’s voice was that of a commander. “Not after last time. Dad, you’re familiar with tarot. Can you take a look?”

“Of course. Glad to know I still do that in the future.” He moved to Ceres who handed him the card. “Huh.”

“Huh? Huh is not usually good.”

Jupiter frowned, and Juno rolled her eyes. “I’m a big girl, Mom. Been injured before. You can go.”

“Mmm…” but after a moment, she joined Nephrite, “What is it?”

“See for yourself.” He handed the card to her. 

“Oh...but...that could just be the artwork, right? I mean...it doesn’t have to mean...it can’t...how?”

* * *

“Well, that was certainly interesting.” Michiru hung up her coat and turned to look at Haruka.

“Not the word I would use…” Haruka growled. “So when do we go?”

“Go?”

“We know who it is now. We take her out and this is all over, the future is set to rights, and she will be out of the way once and for all.” At her side, her hands were curled into fists, and Michiru could see the fury she was barely holding at bay.

Moving to her, Michiru gently laid her hand on her arm, “Haruka, you know it’s never that simple.”

Haruka frowned, but loosened her fists. After a moment she took a deep breath. “You can’t blame me for wanting a future where my daughter and wife are alive, Michi. So we wait?”

“And watch.” Michiru grinned as her hand moved down Haruka’s arm to take her hand and then began to walk toward their bedroom, pulling the other woman along with her. “And you allow me to show you just how alive I still am.”

“That’s cheating…”


	7. Prelude to Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle brings answers closer.

They had been enjoying a lunch date when the proximity alarms alerted them to a nearby youma attack. Neither needed any prompting as they raced to the sight of the battle, only to find the girls already fighting it.

Zoisite was reaching for her rapier when she felt a hand on her other arm. 

“No.”

Her fingers danced over the hilt, her eyes still on the fight, as she replied, “What?”

“They’ve got this. Watch.” But Zoisite could tell it was not easy for Mercury either as the Senshi’s fingers trembled ever so slightly on her arm.

With a sigh, she nodded, though she suspected Mercury’s eyes were as fixed on the battle as her own and she would not see the gesture. As she watched, she saw that Mercury was right and smiled in pride, though her hand still rested on the rapier’s hilt. 

Juno and Pallas worked well together, warhammer and daggers, and they incorporated Saturn with little effort. Vesta’s _ofuda_ weakened the youma, and Ceres and Neo Moon waited patiently but eagerly. While she did not let her guard down, she shared Mercury’s confidence.

And then the youma hit Pallas’ hand hard enough that the dagger flew from her grasp and shattered. The young senshi did not try to create another, and Zoisite did not like the angle of her hand.

Mercury gasped and her hand on Zoisite’s arm tightened, almost painfully. Zoisite moved her hand from the hilt to lay on top of Mercury’s.

Her jaw clenched; she took a deep breath and then repeated Mercury’s assurance. “They’ve got this.”

Another _ofuda_ hit the youma and the three senshi moved away, though Zoisite thought Pallas seemed a bit slower than Juno and Saturn. Pulses of bright light battered the youma and then the gentler warm light of Neo Moon’s healing attack.

The rabbit that remained twitched its nose and hopped away.

Mercury’s hand was off her arm, and the Senshi was a step ahead of her as they ran toward the girls. “See to the others.”

* * *

Pallas did not resist as her future mother took her arm and wrapped her wrist in cool water. As much as her wrist hurt, Mercury tending to her was comforting. She smiled at her, though it turned into a frown. “Do you think the rabbit was on purpose?”

Mercury’s response was a sigh and a nod. “Probably.”

“That’s just mean.” She pouted and turned her attention back to the others. No one else seemed disturbed by the fact that the youma had been a rabbit, including Neo Moon. 

Zoisite critically watched Saturn and Juno, “Inventory, ladies.”

Juno glanced at the tear in her uniform on her side and the wound where it had covered, “It’s just a small scratch.”

“Mercury, now.” Pallas giggled. Zoisite was not Kunzite, but she could be commanding when she tried. Juno rolled her eyes but moved to join them.

“I’m fine.” Saturn smile was small, and Pallas wish she knew the other girl better, knew what she was thinking. Maybe if they changed the future.

Neo Moon moved toward where the rabbit hand been. “Another card?”

“At this point, I’d be surprised if there weren’t a card.” Ceres chuckled as she watched her princess. “I doubt the other two were some sort of coincidence.”

Pallas nodded, “The chances of such an improbability, while not impossible, are probably around…”

“Low.” Ceres interrupted her with a wink.

“Mmm.” Zoisite grinned to Mercury as the adult Senshi finished forming the ice cast around their daughter’s wrist. “Like mother like daughter, huh?”

“There you go, Pallas. All right, Juno, let me see that ‘scratch’.” Though Mercury seemed to make a point of ignoring Zoisite’s comment, Pallas thought she saw a light blush on Mercury’s cheek. 

“I...don’t know anything about tarot, but I don’t think this can mean anything good.” Neo Moon frowned at the card. She turned it over in her hands, as though she were looking to see if there were anything else to it.

Vesta moved to join Neo Moon, “Here, let me look at it.”

“Vesta…” Juno’s voice had a note of warning, even as Mercury’s water cleansed and healed the wound. 

“I’ll just look. No touching.” She leaned over as Neo-Moon turned the card for her to see. “Well...in the context of a reading, it’s not inherently bad. It could have many meanings. But, alone, like this…” Vesta shook her head, “It’s death.”

* * *

“Beryl.” Uranus crossed her arms as the pair landed in front of the woman. Neptune’s stance was less threatening, though she was as ready to attack as her partner.

Laughter was not the response Neptune had expected. “Oh, look who actually made it on time for once. Uranus, Neptune. It must be a whole new sensation to be a part of the fight rather than the clean up crew. And yet you seem to still leave the fighting to the children.”

Beside her, Uranus growled, and Neptune gently laid a hand on her arm. Her own eyes narrowed. 

“Oh! Well isn’t that interesting. Look who’s on such a short leash.” Beryl’s grin grew. “I wonder what happens when you’re let loose. What are you like without your handler.”

Neptune took her hand off Uranus’ arm and gestured toward Beryl. They were not there to fight the woman, but if Beryl kept taunting, Neptune would not be opposed to taking her down.

Uranus’ voice was low, almost guttural as she answered, “Pray you never know.”

“Sore spot, much?” Beryl shrugged. “So, are you here to make pretty speeches about how horrible I am? Or perhaps to be the big heros and put an end to this yourself? I wonder how your precious princess would feel about that. After all, it’s at her wish that I’m still alive.”

“What’s your endgame, Beryl?” Unlike Uranus, Neptune’s voice remained calm and even. “We know what you’re doing, but why? They defeated you as kids, and now they’re adults, their powers more developed, and with more allies than ever before. You know you can’t beat them, us; so what exactly are you up to?”

Beryl shook her head, her smile no longer amused. Neptune would almost describe it as sad if she didn’t know any better. “You’ll know, and it won’t be soon enough. Now.” Once again her smile was a smirk. “If you’ll excuse me.” She waved her hand disappeared into shadows.

Uranus took Neptune’s hand and interlaced their fingers together. Neptune did not comment on desperation in it, nor did she blame her partner. 

“Well, that was…”

“Michi, I swear if you say interesting.”

Neptune chuckled and gently squeezed Uranus’ hand. “Enlightening.”

* * *

She watched, as so often she did. The battle had been well fought, and like Mercury and Zoisite Pluto felt pride. The younger senshi fought well, and it had made her smile to see how well Saturn fit with the other girls. Uranus and Neptune’s confrontation had been both telling and more difficult to watch.

She was not surprised when another joined her. Laying her hand gently on her shoulder, Pluto nodded to Saturn. “I know.”


	8. When Lies Turn into Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered.

“Do we know for certain that it’s Beryl?” Artemis stood with Luna on chair in the Outers’ living room.

Haruka nodded once, sharply, “We confronted her. It’s her.” Her hand rested on Michiru’s shoulder, and the other woman reached up to cover the hand with her own. She did not comment on how hard Haruka was squeezing.

With a sigh, Mamoru looked toward Haruka, his arm around a quiet Usagi. “What did she say, exactly?”

There was a pause before Haruka answered, as if she resented Mamoru for doubting her. “Mostly posturing. Insults. And that we won’t know soon enough what she’s up to.”

Michiru, her voice less harsh than Haruka’s currently was, added, “She changed when she said that. As if she were resigned, sad. Though it was only for a moment, and I could be mistaken.” She herself managed to hide her a small smile when she heard Haruka’s huff at that. She did not need to see her partner to know that the other had rolled her eyes.

“I think there is something else going on here. Why would Beryl send weak youma?” Michiru, along with everyone else, turned to stare at Ami. “The only reason it took all six of you.” Ami nodded toward the younger senshi who sat in a group on the floor. “Is because you assumed it did; though that was, admittedly, the most effective means of defeating the youma. I’d estimate, based on my readings, that any two of you could have done so. Without Neo Moon, you would not have been able to save the host, but you could have defeated the youma.”

Sachi seemed to pick up Ami’s reasoning. “So the youma were most likely a delivery system for the tarot cards. A threat of things to come? Or a message?”

“I’d prefer they be a threat.” Joji sighed as he glanced at the coffee table where the cards were. “If that’s a message...it’s bad.”

“Bad how?” Michiru grinned. Minako was in full commander mode, and the tone of her voice demanded an answer.

“Before she…” Nobuo sighed. “Before she embraced chaos, Beryl created a safe guard. Her actions may have been...were wrong, but her motivation was always to protect earth.” He leaned over and touched the second card. “She was the high priestess. Her last act before...chaos...was to install a new High Priest and seal him away. A fail safe if everything went sideways.”

“Helios?” Usa stood from the group of girls and moved over to the table. “The new High Priest was Helios, right? She sealed him away in Elysion. That’s why the sun.”

Kenshin nodded. “Yes. The one person she’d protect above any other. Though it’d be more accurate to say she sealed him and Elysion away.” 

“Of course.” Mamoru moved his arm from around Usagi and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his face hidden by his hands. “How could I have forgotten?

Michiru sat back as she watched. This had taken a turn she had not expected, though a glance at Setsuna caught her by surprise. The woman seem completely unfazed, as if this came as no surprise.

“Forgotten what?” Now it was Usagi who comforted Mamoru, her hand on his back.

Sachi answered when it was clear Mamoru could not, “Helios is Beryl’s son.”

* * *

He was asleep, a fact for which Beryl was thankful as she stood outside Helios’ cell watching him. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. Words he’d never believe, and words that would have spelled disaster if they were overheard. So instead, she stood there, silently watching Helios sleep. Wishing she could do more; hoping she’d done enough.

“Beryl.” She grimaced as Saorla’s voice intruded on her thoughts.

With a suppressed sigh, she turned to face her. Saorla’s dark hair was tied back rather than allowed free in the waves that framed her face. Her clothes were still garish, too much sheen and metallic colors. Whatever the woman’s concept of royalty was, it was not aesthetically pleasing.

“You’ve been naughty.” Saorla smiled, and Beryl felt herself grow cold.

The woman snapped her fingers, and two guards Beryl had not noticed came forward. “Bring him.”

* * *

“So the cards aren’t a threat.” Rei’s eyes were narrowed. Kazumi thought of the darkness and pain Azumi had used to describe the cards. “They’re a warning.”

A glance to her own parents showed the same simmering anger.

“What if they’re more?” All the adults turned to look at her. “I mean, if Beryl sent weak youma to deliver these cards, because she wants us to rescue Helios, then maybe they’re more than just a message. A message doesn’t tell us how to get to him.”

Her mother’s smile was tight, but there was pride in it, and Kazumi blushed a bit at it.

Rei shook her head, and Nephrite’s shrug was one of defeat.

Michiru, however, did not hesitate as she grabbed the High Priestess card. “I haven’t tried. You didn’t know what to search for, so it’s possible it would be different if you tried again, but it might not.” Her mirror was in her hand, and Haruka’s posture had changed, each hand supportively placed on Michiru’s shoulders.

There was silence as they watched and waited.

* * *

The walk was short as Saorla had always kept them close. The woman took a seat on her throne, and the irony of the familiarity would have mattered more to Beryl if it weren’t for the constructs carrying Helios roughly between them.

There had to be a way to intervene, but before she could do anything, her arms were pinned to her side by yet another guard.

“Your problem is that you never took the one path to defeat me.” Saorla’s grin was lazy, a predator toying with her prey. “You could have. You could have prevented all of this. We both know that you would have easily beaten me at the first, before I grew into my power. All you had to do is embrace chaos.”

“Never again.”

“And now.” She waved her hand, “Look at the consequences. Don’t kill him boys. We still need him.”

* * *

Usa bit her lip as she watched Michiru, having returned to the other girls, needing their closeness. 

How could she not have realized Helios was in trouble? Why else would he not answer her call? Tears stung at her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. Now was the time to focus, to save him. She could beg his forgiveness for her doubt later. When he was safe.

Michiru looked up, her lips parting to speak, but before she could there was a cry of pain.

Gasping, Usa looked to see Mamoru holding his head, face contorted into pain. After a long moment it seemed to subside and Mamoru relaxed slightly, his face still ashen.

“What happens,” Makoto looked at the third card and then to Mamoru and then Nephrite, pinning him with her gaze. “If Helios dies?”

The Shitennou exchanged glances, and Mamoru grimaced.

And Usa remembered. The wasteland, the sleeping king, the Shitennou taking shifts. She knew what would happen, and as she looked at the Asteroids, she knew they did, too.

“This is what we’ve come to stop.”

* * *

The beating ended, though not soon enough for Beryl. Helios breathed, though he was crumpled on the floor.

“If you want him to survive getting us into Elysion.” Saorla leaned forward in her throne. “I’d suggest you play nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested sound track for this chapter: [Frozen by Within Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JizBVv-J5_0)


	9. Our Solemn Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle

Sword in hand, Uranus surveyed the area. They were outside what appeared to be a small fortress, meant to appear intimidating.

“Huh, interesting.” She glanced to Mercury, to see her scanning the fortress through her visor. “It’s not particularly well guarded, as far as I can tell, but a maze...four different entrances.”

Growling, Uranus shook her head. “Splitting up is never good.”

“No, it’s not.” Venus agreed, “But we need to make it to Helios, one way or the other.”

“Neo Moon, stay with your mother and I.” Tuxedo Mask moved to stand beside the girl, but she brushed off his hand as he placed it on her shoulder. 

She looked up at her father, steel in her eyes. “No. If I go a different way, that’s two chances for the ginzuishou. And Pallas is with me, in case she uses her flute.”

Uranus tuned out the others trusting Kunzite and Venus to deal with the groupings, watching the fortress, the Space Sword held before her. No matter how much Beryl was helping them, this would not be that simple. 

Neptune joined her, studying her mirror. “This is where we stand.”

Whatever it was Neptune saw in the mirror, Uranus trusted her judgment and continued to watch the entrance. When there was movement, she dropped into a fighting stance.

Beryl met her eyes and then summoned shadow creatures before running back into the fortress. Uranus grinned, “They’re ours.” Neptune nodded, and Pluto joined them. Glancing to the others, Uranus tilted her head. “As soon as there’s an opening, go.”

Without waiting for an answer, she ran forward to meet the shadows in the center, flashes from Neptune’s mirror weakening them. Pluto’s staff a blur beside her. 

Dodge, a flash of light, slash. A flash to the right as Pluto’s staff makes contact. Driving forward, Neptune’s light focused between them, keeping the breach open. “Go! Now!”

* * *

“Can you create an illusion of light?” The corridor was dark, though not dark enough to keep Mercury’s visor from working.

“Briefly. There’s not much to work with here, so it will dissipate quickly.”

Mercury couldn’t see Jadeite, but she knew he was beside her, sword drawn, ahead of Juno and Saturn. “That’ll be enough for the first wave. Aim at the ceiling. On my mark.” Hands held in front of her, she coated the ceiling in thick ice. “Now!”

Light illuminated the tunnel, bouncing off the now reflective ceiling and dispersing the shadow creatures coming toward them.

Jadeite laughed as it began to fade. “Nice.”

With the last bit of light, Mercury created her ice sword and turned to the younger senshi behind them. “Keep behind us, but be ready.”

Juno sighed, biting back a protest. Her war-hammer was in her hand, and she was spoiling for a fight. It was not long before she got her wish, as the second wave hit them, and the shadows almost immediately had them surrounded, as the four now fought in a circle facing outward, protecting each others’ backs.

Though dark, Juno could make out shapes, enough to tell friend from foe and see where to strike. She swung at one then caught the end near the hammer head to block an attack from another shadow. Long hours of drilling, fighting against her mother, father, and the others, had honed her skills. Strike, swing, use the backswing to strike again, catch to block. 

When the shadows around her were cleared, she turned to check on the others. Saturn was fighting well, but one had slipped past the circle and was about to strike Saturn as her glaive was raised to take out another.

“No!” Juno attacked the creature, barely blocking a blow that could have been fatal. She pushed Saturn out of the way, but did not manage to protect herself as it hit her in the ribs. The sound of breaking reverberated in her ears, and she gasped in pain. 

Saturn managed to defeat the last of the shadows facing her and turned to catch Juno as she stumbled, just as a spray of ice finished the shadow before it could further harm either of them.

It hurt, and she gasped, as Saturn pulled her arm around her shoulder and supported her.

“We’re almost there.” Mercury’s words did nothing to stop the pain, but perhaps she could manage whatever distance remained.

* * *

There was no reason Jupiter should find music during a battle odd. Some of Mercury’s attacks involved music; Neptune’s violin was a formidable weapon--even when she was in civilian form; and Zoisite was not the only enemy they’d faced who had also used music. And yet Pallas’ flute was eerie and surreal.

But she had to admit it was also effective. Weakened by the magic, the shadows fell easily. As Pallas reached the conclusion a bright light from behind her set the hallway in stark relief. There was no exit as far as she could see, though she hoped those were not more shadow creatures ahead. “Girls?”

“I’m good!” Jupiter shook her head slightly. She had been healed by the power of the moon more than once and never felt as peppy afterward as Pallas sounded.

She glanced beside her at Nephrite, and the look he gave her sent chills through her. He knew no better than she how much the youngest could withstand.

“There’s another wave ahead.” At least she didn’t sound happy about that!

Nephrite's voice was calm but commanding, “Take a breath. I know you say you’re all right, but we can afford a moment to stop.”

“Pallas, daggers for the next wave.”

“Sorry, Aun..Jupiter, but that is not the best strategy. According to my reading the next wave is larger, and my music will make far more impact than daggers or ice.”

“Pallas…” She knew that calm stubbornness all to well.

“Nope. You always taught us that sometimes we have to use our best judgment and ignore commands.”

“She’s right.” Neo Moon chimed in. “And I can heal her.”

Nephrite interrupted as Jupiter made a note that if...when they got through this, there would be a conversation about when to not disobey orders. “Pallas?”

“I’m good!”

“Fine, just both of you, stay behind us.”

They reached the next wave sooner than Jupiter would have liked. Once again Pallas played her music-spell, and the shadows fell, but no matter how many she, Nephrite, or Neo Moon took out or how many dissolved from Pallas’ magic, they seemed no closer to an end. Her world narrowed to punch, kick, punch, punch, shock, punch, kick. Beside her Nephrite fought just as efficiently and light flashed between them.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Shock. Punch. Kick. There were too many to remain unscathed, but pain barely registered as she fought. Punch. Shock. Kick. Punch. Punch.

Sudden silence. The clang of metal. A thump. Jupiter’s heart felt like it was in her throat, but she kept fighting.

“Pallas is down. I got her.”

Even as the light built up behind her, Jupiter fought. Without stopping, she spoke to Nephrite, “With our lives.”

“Whatever it takes.”

As they fought, as the light from behind faded, and the creatures seemed no fewer, a shout pierced the silence. “NO!”

* * *

“NO!” 

If she called the creatures back, it could cost Helios his life, but...but this was too much. “I’m sorry, Helios.” How had she managed to fail him yet again? A tear slipped down her cheek as she pulled the energy back, calling the creatures off.

But she was spread too thin, controlling and creating too many in too many places. They resisted her, and she pulled harder.

As one the mass of shadow creatures turned, and Beryl breathed a sigh of relief. Until she realized that they had not turned to her, they had turned on her. Sparks flew from her fingers, but she was too weak and only stopped a few. She fought back with everything she had and distantly saw Jupiter and Nephrite fighting against the rear.

A sharp pain under her rib. She looked down to see a blade of shadows and then it moved up. Pain in her chest. A gasp. A gurgle. Darkness. She fell.

* * *

Once the enemies at the entrance were defeated, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus wasted no time in following the others. Pluto did not question the impulse that drew her to the middle right corridor, nor did she check to see what the others chose.

The one she did choose proved to be mostly above ground and well lit. The only sign of battle was the eerie song of a flute echoing in the passageway. She ran, staff out, ready to join the battle.

As Setsuna, Pluto lived with two musicians, and over centuries at the Time Gate she had heard the songs of civilizations. She knew what a song reaching its end sounded like, and this sudden stop in the music was not that. Reaching deep within, she sped up, needing to get there in time.

The bright light ahead meant she was closer than she thought, and the shout… Her jaw clenched but she did not slow. There was no time for that now. 

When she reached Neo Moon and Pallas, the shadow creatures faded, and Nephrite and Jupiter both stumbled as inertia carried them forward against nothing.

Neo Moon was kneeling over an unmoving Pallas, crying and shaking her. “Wake up, please. Kotone, please, wake up.”

Pluto knelt down and touched the girl’s neck. A pulse, strong and steady. “She’s alive.”

“I don’t know if I got it all… I tried, but… It should have… I...I don’t know…”

“We’ll deal with that later, Small Lady; she’s alive, and for now that’s enough. We need to go, now.” She stood with the youngest Senshi cradled in her arms as Jupiter and Nephrite turned to face them.

Together, they joined the two battered but still standing warriors. From there, the rest of the way was clear, though Pluto closed her eyes and bowed her head as they passed Beryl’s body, the sob from Neo Moon echoing the one in her own heart.

And yet, she felt hope. There had been a shift. Something had changed.

* * *

Saturn didn’t protest as Neptune gently took over supporting Juno. The creatures had vanished, but the fight had been hard. Not that Neptune looked like she had come through unscathed either. 

There was silence as the five them climbed out of the passageway into a well lit throne room.

“I guess all roads do lead to Rome.” Jadeite’s voice was too flat and too tired for it to have been a joke, and Saturn looked over to see that everyone else was there as well. That was...pointlessly difficult then, but from how exhausted and wounded everyone looked, she could not fault their enemy’s strategy. They all looked beaten up, and at least Pallas was out for whatever fight remained. 

Yet their enemy was still out numbered. They were still on their feet, and even weakened, there was enough of them, that this would be no real fight. It appeared there were only a few guards beside the woman standing far too close to a barely conscious Helios.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The woman smirked and almost tenderly stroked the priest’s hair. 

“Saorla…” 

“Ah, Pluto, I wasn’t sure if you’d recognize me. I never can keep track of what you know when. Can you?”

The only response from the Senshi of Time was a narrowing of Pluto’s eyes. Saturn thought if this Saorla woman had any sense, she’d be terrified. 

“I admit, you all out number me, even looking worse for wear.” The woman grinned and continued to pet Helios’ hair. A glance to the side showed that Tuxedo Mask had moved to hold Neo Moon back, even as he glared at Saorla. 

“Oh, look at you all. If looks could kill, well, I’d not be standing here talking, would I?” She tapped her lip thoughtfully, “It looks like somebody couldn’t make the party. Oh well, she knew the cost of her failure… But, perhaps I’ll be magnanimous. Lay down your weapons. Give me the Ginzuishou. Turn the Earth itself over to my rightful rule, and Helios can live. Fight me and...what happens if he dies?”

Jupiter had moved to hold Neo Moon back as Tuxedo Mask moved closer. “Rightful rule? Who are you?”

A quick survey showed that he wasn’t the only one who moved closer. Saorla seemed to recognize this too, and her hand gripped Helios’ hair, pulling on it. “I wouldn’t come any closer, if I were you.” She then looked directly at Tuxedo Mask and smiled, “You don’t recognize me, Cousin?”

“Nammu? Why?”

“Because you failed your guardianship once. Why should you and your court...much less that of the Moon…” she spit out the word as if it were a curse, “be allowed to try again?”

“Let him go, Nammu…” 

Tuxedo Mask took another step closer, but Saorla, or Nammu, or whoever she was, held up her hand, “Nuh-uh-uh. And it is Saorla now, just as you’re...Mamoru is it? Now choose, cousin dear, your priest or your throne.”

There was a ring of metal from somewhere, though Saturn could not see who had pulled a weapon. But it was enough and everything happened so fast. 

Saorla made good on her promise and killed Helios, and at least she had made that fast. Tuxedo Mask had dropped to his knees, clutching his chest, but the rest had converged on Saorla and her few guards.

Saturn watched it all from a calm distance. She heard the attacks, saw the brief battles, the fallen. And time slowed.

The only warning she offered was, “Sailor Moon, Neo Moon. Be ready.”

She heard a distant, “Saturn, no!” but ignored it. She raised her glaive and brought it down in one smooth, determined motion.


	10. The Aftermath

Darkness. A darkness so deep it left no room for thought, for sensation, for fear, for hope. The dark seemed to be a nothingness without end, a void, canceling existence itself.

Until in the distance -- was there distance here? -- a light, no two lights, small but persistent, trying to chase away the numbing dark.

Upon seeing the lights, she felt something. Desire. Not a desire to possess but the desire for the lights to grow, for them to succeed in burning away the darkness. But how?

Perhaps, if she gave what was left of herself, the light would grow. She did not know how to do this, so she simply focused on it. Pouring all her thoughts and feelings -- when had thought and feeling returned? -- into the light, and maybe, just maybe, she saw the lights grow.

And then there was no question. The lights grew, and the two merged into one and grew more and..

Pluto took a deep breath and slowly stood up. It took her a moment to find her balance and feel steady on her feet. Looking around, she saw that the others were beginning to stir. Good. One less thing to worry about.

Not as quickly as she would have liked, Pluto moved to where Helios lie on the dias. He appeared to be sleeping, and there was no sign of the fatal injury, but Pluto was not content with those observations. Too much had been sacrificed for him not to be alive. Kneeling down beside him, she picked up his wrist and pressed two fingers to where his pulse should be and waited for the space of her own heart beat. When she felt the steady rhythm, Pluto let go of the breath she did not realize she had been holding.

She then looked to where Saorla stirred near him, attempting to push herself to her knees. Before she could move to put herself between Saorla and Helios, Uranus was there, her sword pointing at the woman. Neptune pushed her down, none too gently, and bound Saorla’s hands behind her with a ribbon taken from Neptune’s uniform. Despite the harsh treatment, Pluto could not help but approve.

With that taken care of, Pluto turned her attention to the rest of the throne room. The guards must have been constructs, as there was no evidence of them. Most everyone was on their feet now, though they all seemed exhausted. Mercury and Zoisite were hovering over Pallas, who seemed to be in better shape than anyone -- apparently being unconscious for the fight had its advantages. Likewise, Jupiter and Nephrite were closely examining Juno for her previous injuries, though now she seemed uninjured and annoyed by the fussing.

There was nothing more to distract Pluto from listening for the one sound she did not hear. Looking over at Uranus and Neptune, she saw the same pain reflected in their stances. She closed her eyes against the grief. 

When she opened them, she realized that Neo Moon had not yet run to Helios’ side. Surprised, she looked to see the young Senshi staring at her feet, fists clenched at her side, her head tilted ever so slightly as if she were concentrating. After a moment, she looked up, her eyes catching Pluto’s, and Pluto saw the tears glistening in her eyes. Pluto simply nodded, acknowledging their shared pain.

She watched as a slender ungloved hand was set on Neo Moon’s shoulder. That caused her to frown in confusion. Both the Senshi and the Shitennou wore gloves as a part of their uniforms. As Neo Moon was pulled into a comforting hug, Pluto realized that it was not Sailor Moon kneeling down and hugging her daughter, but Serenity. Blinking, Pluto wondered how she had missed that and saw, as he moved to join his wife in comforting Neo Moon, that Endymion had also replaced Tuxedo Mask.

No one bowed or kneeled to them, though Pluto had to admit that instinct still after all this time suggested that she should.

The priest, a boy really, beside her pushed himself up, sitting silently. Pluto had not even noticed that Helios had woken. He looked around, as if he was searching for someone.

“Mom? Mom...please...Mom?” His voice was something between that of a lost child and a young man worried, scared. When there was no answer, he crumpled.

Seeing Endymion squeeze his daughter’s shoulder and then move toward the dias, Pluto stepped out of the way. Once Endymion was sitting by Helios, holding him as he cried, Pluto sat on the steps, weary and heartbroken, desperately listening for a sound that refused to be heard.

* * *

The temptation to take another ribbon from her uniform and strangle Saorla was strong. And every moment the deafening silence continued, the stronger it became. It would not be the first time Neptune did something that Usagi did not approve of, and she doubted it would be the last, but for now, she stayed her hand. And from the slight wavering of the Space Sword as Uranus held it pointed at Saorla, she knew she was not the only fighting against that impulse -- justified though it was.

Neptune glanced at Serenity. The future queen was holding her quietly sobbing daughter, and Neptune felt a pang of envy. She was surprised when Serenity looked toward her and met her eyes. It was slight. So slight that Neptune was not entirely sure she saw it, but Serenity had nodded and then turned back to Neo Moon.

She knew that wasn’t permission. In fact, Neptune hoped it wasn’t. As much as she sometimes found Usagi’s...Serenity’s...naivety and unconditional forgiveness annoying, it was also a part of what she loved about her, something she hoped the other never lost. Understanding then. After all, Serenity was comforting her daughter, and Saturn was one of her Senshi. Perhaps it was just that she would understand and not judge.

And yet Neptune did not do it, and neither did Uranus. 

Her hands were clenched at her side, shaking slightly at the combination of anger and barely managed self-control. No, it wasn’t just her hands, she realized. She was shaking. Ever so slightly, and she wondered how much longer she could withstand the temptation.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to breathe. She was better than this. Self-control was her armor, her very carefully cultivated and maintained armor. Another deep breath and...

Her head jerked up, eyes opening. It was faint. Ever so faint and gone as soon as she thought she had heard it. Had she heard anything or was it her mind playing cruel tricks on her. 

“Wha…” Uranus looked at her, but Neptune cut her off, holding up her hand for silence.

There it was again. Still faint, but stronger. There was no doubt, and Neptune left guarding Saorla to run toward the sound. As she did so, she heard a clatter of metal as Uranus dropped the Space Sword and ran with her. 

Pluto got there first, having been the closest, and laughed with relief as she knelt down to pick the baby up. As the Senshi of Time held the infant close to her chest and whispered against her cheek, Neptune’s hand found Uranus’ as they stood there, a family.

It was a few moments before Pluto gave Hotaru to Uranus, and Neptune let go of the other woman’s hand so she could hold their daughter.

Like Pluto, Uranus held her close for a moment, before holding Hotaru out in front of her, her head cradled in her palm as the small baby laid on her forearm. “Don’t you ever do that again, Firefly. I swear, if you do, you will be grounded for the first eighteen months of your next life. Do you have any idea how much of a scare you gave me and your Mamas?” Pulling her back into her chest, Uranus bent her head down to kiss the baby’s head. 

Neptune smiled at her partner’s words, and her eyes were watery as Uranus passed the baby to her. She cradled her in her arms and looked down at her. “Hotaru…” She held her as the tears ran down her cheeks, the grief and fear she had held and now the relief. Uranus wrapped an arm around her waist and Pluto came to stand on the other side, offering her finger for Hotaru to grasp.

“Um…” Neptune looked up to see Neo Moon standing in front of them, her foot scuffing on the ground a bit. “Would it be ok if… I mean, can I?”

Neptune smiled as she gently laid Hotaru in Neo Moon’s arms. “Cradle her head and support her neck.”

Laying her head on Uranus’ shoulder and linking her arm with Pluto, she watched, content. And then she started laughing. It was a quiet giggle at first, but grew as Uranus’ chuckle and Pluto’s laughter joined in.

“Hi, Hotaru. I don’t know if you know or remember me yet, but now you’ll get to grow up with the rest of us! You’ll only be a little bit older than Juno.” Neptune laughed harder. That was exactly what Hotaru would have wanted, to grow up with her best friend and the others. “I’m sorry it had to happen this way, and I hope it didn’t hurt, but I’m glad we’ll grow up together.”

They watched as the other Asteroids held her, talked to her, and cooed over her. It wasn’t what Neptune would have wanted for Hotaru, but it was good.

* * *

Serenity watched as baby Hotaru was passed around and smiled at the sheer joy. She was tempted to go join them, to welcome Hotaru back and thank her and just coo over the baby. But there were other things to do right now. She grinned at Mercury as the woman headed over, visor down. Lucky med-school Senshi. That was just not fair.

Looking to the dias, she was relieved to see that Saorla was still alive and being guarded, less harshly but not less securely than before, by Venus and Kunzite. What would she have done if Neptune or Uranus had killed her? Could she have blamed them? Taking a breath, Serenith shook her head, glad she did not have to answer that question.

Her eyes moved to Endymion and the sobbing Helios. Endymion’s eyes met hers, and she nodded. Moving quickly, she joined the two and sat beside of Helios, unconcerned about her dress, and stroked his back as he clung to Endymion.

“I...she...I said such horrible things to her.” Usagi felt how his body shook and the way his breaths rattled in his chest past the sobs. “I didn’t...I didn’t trust her...be..believe her...I…”

Helios collapsed against Endymion. Clearly, he thought Beryl dead, but there was no evidence of that one way or the other. Maybe, she’d just...let the shadow creatures fall and decided not to come to the throne room? Where her son was… Maybe the Ginzuishou brought her back?

She looked around, trying to find Beryl, to see her coming out of one of the corridors. 

Jupiter approached, kneeling in front of Helios, “She understood, I’m sure of it. She died a hero. I’m so sorry.”

Serenity brushed away the tears falling onto her own cheeks. No, she had used the Ginzuishou, both see and Neo Moon had, that had to mean… Desperately she looked to where the Outers were, to see Pluto looking at her. For a moment, the joy of having Hotaru back seemed to be replaced with sorrow, as Pluto shook her head.

Leaning in she hugged Helios. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was going to be the final chapter, but the next scene simply cannot be in the same chapter as where this ends.
> 
> *offers tissues*


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy epilogue is cheesy. And I mean sweet, soft brie cheesy, not a nice sharp cheddar or a smokey gouda or a fresh mozzarella, just a sweet, soft brie.
> 
> Though not all the strings are neatly tied up.

The farewells had been tearful. While the younger Senshi would see their parents again and soon, the adults would have to wait to meet their children. And yet, once it was time, and the Gate was open, the girls eagerly stepped through, ready to go home.

They were greeted by a smiling Hotaru, who laughed as soon as she was enveloped in hugs. It was a few moments before the huddle of hugging girls broke up and each girl hugged her separately.

Usa was first, having not let go when the other girls did. “I can’t wait to remember growing up with you! Were we terrible? In a good way, of course! Nono, don’t tell me, I want to wake up tomorrow with all the memories!”

Hotaru laughed again and hugged Usa close. “You might have a headache tomorrow for all you remember.” She looked to the others, “All of you!”

Kotone squealed as soon as Usa let go and moved out of the way. The youngest of the Senshi tackle-hugged Hotaru. Fortunately, Hotaru had prepared for it as soon as the girl squealed and braced herself to catch the girl and not fall.

“I’m sorry we didn’t know you when we went back, but I’m so glad that you’re alive and we’re going to remember you! We used to hear all about you, you know, and we got to know you in the past and now we’re going to have always known you! Isn’t that the bestest!”

“Oh...it’s definitely the bestest.” She hugged the girl tight, using the girl’s own language. 

Kotone grinned up at her and then moved to allow Kazumi to take her place. There was no squealing from Kazumi. No repeated expressions of happiness, just a tight hug and quiet tears.

Azumi was next, a wry grin as she first bowed to Hotaru in greeting followed by a squeal softer than Kotone’s and a tight hug. 

When Midori stepped up, she did not immediately hug the other girl, though her smile was warm and happy. “Thank you.”

Blushing at thanks, Hotaru shook her head. “No. Thank you. If you hadn’t saved me…” She gestured broadly, “This would not have changed. You all fixed our present, but you, Midori, you saved it.” 

It was Hotaru who closed the small distance and hugged the taller girl. “Thank you.”

Not to be left out, Diana leaped from Usa’s arms, flipping in the air and landing gracefully on two feet. “Oh, it feels good to be able to do that again.”

The others laughed and then she flung herself at Hotaru, not unlike Kotone. “Oh! Actual hugs! I mean don’t get me wrong, kitty nuzzling is good, but this is better!”

“Oh, I don’t know. I like both.” Hotaru grinned.

“All right girls.” Pluto stepped up, smiling, so different from the lonely Senshi Usa had first met...she blinked…

The Senshi of Time laughed, “You’ll get used to the mess that is your timeline, Small Lady. But now there are other reunions to be had.” She dropped her own transformation, and Setsuna looked to Hotaru. “Lead the way.”

* * *

They were each ready to run to their respective parents when they entered the less formal receiving room. However, they were greeted by Queen Serenity and King Endymion in their formal attire, flanked by the Inner Senshi and Shitennou in their dress uniforms and the advisors also formally dressed. They all pulled up short, with Midori catching the back of Kotone’s shirt.

There were rules about how deeply one genuflected. They were the princess and her court, ladies in their own right, and these were their parents. So they each bowed the deepest that Serenity allowed, which was barely at all.

“Well done, ladies, and welcome home. You have served the kingdom and, more importantly, the planet well. You have our deepest gratitude.” Serenity’s voice was calm, solemn, formal, everything past-Usagi was not. “You are heros, and we will be having a feast to celebrate what you have done in a few days.”

“You have made all of us proud.” Endymion continued. “You have proven yourselves capable warriors and brought honor to yourselves, your families, and your teachers.”

He then turned to Serenity, a smile playing at his lips. “We covered everything, right?”

“I believe so, yes.”

With a wave of their hands their formal wear was replaced with normal -- if still a far cry from casual -- clothing and the rest of the court followed suit.

More squealing and hugs and laughter followed. 

Usa cried as she clung to her father, her mother’s hand in her own, “You’re awake! Does that mean we did it? There’s not something else that’s broken that needs fixing?”

“No, sweet heart, you did it. There will always be work to be done, but the past is fixed.”

After a long moment of hugs, Serenity and Endymion moved to stand beside their daughter, a hand on each shoulder.

“The past is indeed fixed, Maiden. You, all of you, have my personal thanks.” Helios stepped forward, having hidden in the background. There was no scar, no evidence of the trauma he had experienced. But there was one thing strikingly different.

“You’re old! You’re as old as them!” Usa gestured to the other adults.

“Hey!” Serenity frowned at her daughter. “We’re not old.”

“Usagi, we’re over 900. That’s old by anyone’s standard. And yes, Usa, Helios is as old, or close enough, as the rest of us.” Ami’s voice held laughter, and Usa giggled.

“But…”

He moved forward and kissed the teen on her forehead. “Everything will be clear once you sleep.” He glanced over to Hotaru with a grin and stepped back.

Still dazed, Usa shook her head. The kiss had been like an Uncle’s kiss, and given his age, she was fine with that, but it felt odd. She looked to her mother who just smiled, “Getting tired of hearing everything will make sense tomorrow?”

Usa nodded.

A throat was cleared loudly and everyone looked to see Haruka, leaning against a wall by a curtain, her arms crossed, watching them.

And there, by her side, smiling was Michiru.

Six girls squealed, and Haruka took a step to the side as they converged on Michiru. For her part, Michiru laughed and embraced the pile of girls. Gracefully, using the wall to support herself against the crush of squealing teen girls.

“And they lived,” Setsuna grinned as she and Hotaru moved to join the others, “happily ever after, or close enough anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a series. As you have probably noticed, I have far more unfinished works than finished ones, and to do a whole series...dude, even if it sucks, I'm proud of me. Go me!
> 
> I hope to be able to pick up the threads of a few other neglected works and to focus a bit more of my writing time on the dissertation, but this feels really good.
> 
> And to all of you who have gotten this far. THANK YOU! Thank you for reading. Thank you for kudos and favs and responses. Thank you!
> 
> There are still some questions unanswered, so there might be vignettes or just me answering questions. This series may be done, but it's not buried. So, if you do have specific questions, please, feel free to ask!


End file.
